From The Start
by Toxic-Fox-Kumiko
Summary: Kagome was offered the chance to start over from the beginning; to go back to the day she turned fifteen and start over. But what if this new beginning wasn't the one she was expecting? Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Would You? Should You? If You Could?

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko: **Soooooo I'm gonna start this story and try my best to be speedy in updating (hopefully :D) I hope that you like it . Please review, but no flames…they burn me :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha…..nor will I ever…..even in dreams the lawyers pop up….

The horrid smell of copper perfumed the area and blood coated every surface of the small clearing. Trees, ripped out of the Earth from their roots, were tossed into their kin as if nothing but a pebble across water. The ground was stained dark and the once lively green grass that thrived there was reduced to small crushed splotches. Limp bodies were strewn about carelessly and few were struggling to take what last breathes they could. The heavens mourned at the horrendous scene as small droplets began to fall from the sky and loud wails of thunder filled the air.

In the middle of the clearing lay one Kagome Higurashi, time-traveling miko. Her once pristine white top was nearly nonexistent, luckily saving a portion of her modesty. Her skirt was torn and stained and her feet were only clad in her muddied and bloodied socks. Grasped tightly in one hand was a bow and in the other a small, pink, glowing sphere. Her deep blue eyes gently closed as the first droplets of rain hit her face.

She knew that she would die and that the Shikon-No-Tama would be left in her cold hand unguarded. She only hoped that whoever found it and her, would have a pure soul and would protect the jewel better than she did. Her chest seized up painfully and she let out a harsh cough, small droplets of blood dotting the edge of her mouth.

Her eyes opened a fraction as the sound of crunching leaves over powered the light rain. She weakly moved the hand holding the jewel to her chest in a last effort to protect the sacred item.

"Inuyasha?"

The person scoffed, in a hollow sort of way, and Kagome could only assume it was either because of her wheezy voice or maybe even the fact that she was dying. The dim light from the hidden sun was blocked from her as the person came to stand before her, looking down on her.

"I am not Inuyasha."

Kagome closed her eyes and clutched the jewel tighter in her hand. Her life was fading and what was left of her life was only minutes. She heard the rustling of fabric from the person beside her.

"Miko," maybe she did know this person, if she was correctly matching the voice to a face, "If you could start over, with nothing but the complete jewel, would you?"

Kagome coughed in an attempt at laughter. Would she go back if she could? Would she go back to the day she turned fifteen, the day Mistress Centipede dragged her into the well and started her adventure? The day she met Inuyasha, the love of her life, Sango, her best friend and sister, Miroku, her brother, Shippo, her adopted son, and Kirara, her companion. A small smile tugged at her lips. She wouldn't go back. She wouldn't give up everything that had come to be.

She paused as she opened her mouth to reply. Her eyes opened fractionally and eyes slid to the bodies around her. The same people she had come to consider as her second family lay sprawled around her lifelessly. They had fought with their last breath to protect that damnable jewel and their loved ones. They fought for peace, for themselves, their loved ones, and people they didn't even know.

Kagome's mouth slid closed as her eyes welled up with tears. All of her friends and loved ones in this era were gone. The bad guys and the good. Maybe, maybe if she had never came to the feudal era then such pain never would have occurred. Maybe someone else would have freed Inuyasha or he would have stayed sealed long enough for her to unseal him in the future. Maybe Sango and her family would have lived. Miroku could have lived. Shippo could have lived. Kirara could have lived. Kouga could have lived. Everyone.

Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes as her mind was overwhelmed in grief and self-blame. In her mournful state and so close to death all she could think to do was blame herself. And what was left of the optimistic part of her, that was screaming at her that all had not been in vain and what good she had done, was ignored.

The person leaned forward and Kagome looked up at the person's face. Recognition flashed through her eyes before she furrowed her eyebrows. The person's cold amber eyes seemed to search her own before he finally grunted in acceptance and tossed a lock of his silver hair behind him.

"Yes, yes I would," whispered Kagome with her last breath. And with that the person before her unsheathed his sword and sliced through her battered body. A brilliant flash of light flashed around Kagome's body before it faded revealing an empty space.

_

R & R :D


	2. I Did

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko: **Oh my glob! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorite! :DD It really made my week! I hope you guys continue reading. Thank you again :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

_

Kagome yawned loudly and stretched her arms high above her head. Smiling to herself she climbed out of bed and quickly dressed in her school uniform. Once she was dressed and her hair had been brushed as well as her teeth, she raced down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday dear," said Kagome's mother turning around from her place in front of the stove where she was making breakfast. Kagome smiled widely and knelt down at the low table.

"Thank you momma!" said Kagome giggling afterwards. Souta bounced into the room followed by Grandpa who also wished Kagome a happy birthday. Her grandfather passed her a small wrapped box which Kagome unwrapped in glee. Pulling out a dried kappa fin she grimaced.

"That young lady is an ancient artifact that has been passed down from generation to generation in our family!" her grandfather proudly boasted. Kagome tossed the dried greenish brown appendage to Buyo and stood up.

"I'm going to go grab my school bag then I'm headed to school," she said cheerfully rushing out of the room. She ran up the stairs and grabbed her yellow back pack throwing it over her shoulder when she heard Souta calling for her. Kagome ran back down the stairs and bid farewell to her mother and grandfather before going outside.

"Kagome! Kagome! Buyo is in the well house and he won't come out!"

"Calm down Souta, I'll get him out," said Kagome setting down her back pack and going towards the well house. Cautiously she opened the old doors of the well house. Her mother had warned her not to go into the old shack if she could avoid it due to its instability. Her grandfather had thrown a tantrum claiming that demons lurked in the shadows of the old dinky house. But, if she didn't get Buyo now, Souta would pester her until she did. 

"Wait here Souta, I'll go get him."

"Buyo!" Kagome carefully ventured out into the darkness ahead of her. The small house was covered in a thick layer of dust and with every step she took a big cloud of the substance would be kicked up. Kagome shielded her face from the cloud of dust and stepped forward a bit more. "Buyo!" She turned her head as a meow came from the area around the dried up well. She took a few steps forward trying to see if the fat cat was anywhere near the well.

A loud crash sounded off and Buyo darted past Kagome, making her stumble. Her arms flailed out in front of her and she gasped as she fell forward. Her hands grasped onto the first thing she could hold onto, which since she was in front of the well, was the lip of the old wooden structure. Kagome let of the breath she had been holding.

"Oh thank-" Kagome's sentence was cut short as the wooden lip of the well grasped in her hands cracked and splintered sending her plummeting into the depths of the well. She let out an ear piercing scream as a bright flash of light surrounded engulfed her.

Kagome never hit the bottom of the well. Bright flashes of light surrounded her and she was forced to shield her eyes from the brilliant colors.

"What's happening?" Kagome cried out. She was floating in an abyss that seemingly never ended. After what seemed like forever, but in truth was only a few seconds, the colors stopped and Kagome was dropped onto a hard surface. She moved her hands over what she had landed on to discover that she was sitting on the ground. Four wooden walls covered in vines materialized around her and the only light that shone was coming from above. Kagome looked around her in wonder and confusion.

"Where am I?" 

**Additional Notes:** I know this chapter may seem a little like the original story, but trust me it won't be the same :) 


	3. I'm Okay I Guess

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko: **THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES/ALERTS! (You can sense my excitement ne?) :DD It really makes my day when I come home and check my e-mail to find reviews :'D I'm really sorry for not updating in forever too. Please forgive T.T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own….

**Announcement:** I'm going to try my hardest to update at least once a week and make the chapters longer. If I have the time I'm also going to try and make chapter art for the story that will be posted on my DeviantArt (Link will be on my Fanfiction profile) :)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glared from his spot in the branches of the God Tree as the sun shone bright in the sky. Earlier that fine day he had been in the village with Kikyo, spending time together, when a disgruntled villager had bumped into him. Of course, he had to 'politely' inform the villager of his mistake which further served to aggravate the irate man. Thus, Inuyasha decided to settle things with a 'constructive' lesson to the man to which Kikyo was not pleased.<p>

So Inuyasha was sulking in his favorite tree until Kikyo came to apologize for yelling at him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Stupid village. Stupid villager. Stupid priestess," grumbled Inuyasha. He sighed as Kikyo came to his mind. Odd as it may be the half demon and miko had formed a bond over the time they spent together since they had first met.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark outside, dark enough for no one to notice him sneak into the village. The hanyou darted through the thick forest to behind the first hut he could find. If he could maybe find some food that someone had accidentally left out then he wouldn't have to hunt down some animal and do all the work of gutting and cleaning it.<em>

_Inuyasha darted around another corridor and through a narrow alleyway before he saw a small stand that looked to be empty. Assuming that it was a food vendor he quickly snuck across the main road to get to it. As quietly as he could he rummaged through the various items in the stand searching for any bit of food. Inuyasha was so distracted in his search that he failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching him until it was too late._

_"What are you doing half demon?" There stood a priestess in the traditional red and white priestess clothing. Her long straight hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and her cold, chocolate colored eyes were narrowed dangerously. In her hands was poised a long bow notched with an arrow aimed straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered at the petite woman._

_"I'll ask you once more before I shoot. Why have you come to this village?"_

_"Ain't none of your damn business wench," growled out Inuyasha. Before he could speak another word an arrow whizzed by his cheek leaving a thin line of blood in its wake. His eyes narrowed in anger and he let out a growl._

_"Leave this village less you want an arrow in your chest," said Kikyo. Inuyasha crouched down and flexed his fingers menacingly and lunged. The twang of a bow sounded before Inuyasha saw red shreds of his haori fly into the air. This woman was dangerous, that he could tell._

_"I'll be back wench." And with that Inuyasha was gone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Then started Inuyasha and Kikyo's little game. Inuyasha would sneak into the village in an attempt to get revenge on the priestess, not that he wanted to actually kill her, but Kikyo would always be a step ahead of him waiting. She would shoot an arrow and 'accidentally' miss him and he would 'accidentally' miss her with his claws.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the memory and then glanced down to the thick trunk of the tree below him. Wrapped in limbs lay a figure in pristine white clothing. Pieces of the person's long silver hair were blowing in the gentle breeze while other pieces were tucked away between the person's back and the trunk of the tree. The person was a male with smooth, pale skin. On his cheeks were twin red stripes as well as on his closed eyelids. On his forehead was a pale blue crescent moon.

Inuyasha's eyes became distant as he thought of the man below him. When he was younger his mother had told him that it was his brother Sesshomaru. His mother had tried her best to take him to see the man trapped on the tree as often as she could so that he would be able to at least know his brother a bit.

He was told that his brother had been a very cold man who didn't care for much besides patrolling the lands his father ruled over. Then, one day he met a priestess by the name of Midoriko. They had a relationship much like the one Inuyasha and Kikyo shared except with a greater risk. Midoriko protected the Shikon No Tama and believed Sesshomaru wanted to steal it for its power. Sesshomaru however, did not want to gain power from some bauble, and instead found amusement in tormenting the miko. So began their odd relationship in which a deep bond of love would form. But everything went to ruins one day. Midoriko swore her life to protect the jewel and she could not prevent demons from attacking in order to gain it. She sealed herself and the demons she could not defeat inside of the jewel, forever locking her in an endless battle. When Sesshomaru finally found out he was devastated and angry. He went on a rampage killing whatever he could, trying desperately to get retribution for his lost love. His father, the Inu no Taisho, could not allow his son to cause such a massacre and fought him in battle.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the sword imbedded into his brother's shoulder. Their father had sealed him to the God Tree for the greater good.

Sesshomaru's mother soon after left their father and he was left alone with only self-loathing and anguish as company until he met Inuyasha's mother. She brought happiness into his life again and they soon were in love and Izayoi was with child. Many disagreed to such a union and at the palace where Izayoi resided a man who once loved her was such a person. On the night of Inuyasha's birth his father died protecting them so that they could live.

Inuyasha had never known his brother or father, not that he cared. He had Kikyo and so long as she was by his side he would be okay.

Read and Review Please :3


	4. I Lied, I'm Not Okay

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko: **I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! Please don't hate meh T.T I shall make this all up to you by adding another chapter in addition to this one tonight and updating sooner. I promise I won't wait this long to update again and I'm going to make it a priority to update at least once a week.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own….nor will I ever….

**ATTENTION: **Important notes for the story plot:  
>1. Kikyo never protected the jewel.<br>2. Kagome and Kikyo do not share a soul, they just look a LITTLE alike.  
>3. The Western Lands are being watched over. You will find out by whom later and it's not Myoga or Totosai o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the old wooden walls around her. She was obviously not in the well house if the lazy blue skies above and thick, vibrant, green vines around her were anything to go by. Her foot shifted and she heard a crunching noise which immediately caught her attention. She looked down and gasped in horror at the sight of bones surrounding her. Looking back up she gulped down her disgust and took a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe someone that could help her would be out there.<p>

"Hello?"

Kagome waited for a reply, but sadly she did not receive one. Taking initiative, she grabbed onto a thick vine and hoisted herself up onto the thick foliage. Her footing, however, failed her and she slipped down, ripping a large portion of the vine she had been holding onto down with her. She cursed under her breath as bits of wood and dirt fell onto her and released the vine she was holding in favor for another one. Once again she hoisted herself up and this time did not fall.

Kagome scaled the seemingly endless wall and smiled in victory as her hands took a firm hold of the lip of the well. She pulled herself up so that her torso rested on the lip f the well and came face to face with a golden eyed; dog ear boy staring menacingly down at her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's head popped up as he heard a distinct shout from the direction of the village. He quickly jumped from his perch in the tree and raced towards the village only to see Kikyo standing at the edge of the path that led to the Bone Eater's Well. Her face was contorted in what seemed to be shock and confusion.<p>

"What's wrong? What happened?"

The priestess' brows furrowed in confusion before her hand reached out in front of her as if trying to grasp something that was not there. Inuyasha stepped forward in worry. Kikyo never acted like this. She was always calm and collected and even in the most hectic of situations, kept a cool head. A clawed hand reached up to grasp the woman's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she paused as if in thought, "Do you not feel it? That power?"

Inuyasha looked in the direction Kikyo was staring in confusion. He had felt a slight shift in the wind, but assumed it was a passing demon or such. Just as he was about to try and comfort Kikyo's woes, a pulse of something he had never felt before thrummed throughout the village and surrounding area.

It was like pure power, but somehow restrained. Inuyasha had no time to think about the strange pulse before Kikyo darted off in the direction of the well. Shocked, it took Inuyasha a minute to register what had happened before he ran after the woman. It took no time for him to catch up to her and when he did find her, she was standing about fifteen feet away from the Bone Eater's Well. Her eyes were wide in wonder and what looked to be fear.

"Kikyo, what is" she shushed the half demon before he could finish his sentence. Inuyasha walked towards the priestess to stand by her side as she notched her bow and arrow. Kikyo turned her now narrowed her towards Inuyasha.

"Whatever holds this power is in the well Inuyasha," whispered Kikyo. Inuyasha knew that the fearless priestess he had come to know would never act such a way without being provoked by something. And for something to cause such a reaction in her had Inuyasha confounded. He narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles as he turned around and started towards the well.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha paused in his steps at the feminine voice that came from the well. His eyes narrowed even further. It could be a demon trying to trick them, but then Kikyo wouldn't have acted this way if it were simply a demon. After a few minutes and multiple crashing noises Inuyasha continued walking and stopped at the edge of the well. He glared down at the offending intruder just as their small hands came over the lip of the well with their torso. And he was more than surprised to see a petite young woman with blue black hair and bright blue eyes that held a striking resemblance to Kikyo.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R Please :)<p> 


	5. An Unhappy Birthday

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko: **Again I'm sorry for not updating in forever :( I hope you enjoy the new chapters though and I will be updating at least once a week from now on unless like..I'm dying or something. Maybe even then, Zombies can do amazing things.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I LOVE ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS :D

* * *

><p>Now, Inuyasha had always been the type of person to at first think later which obviously led to some disputes. Kikyo always chided him for it, but his rash ways never changed. So, when he saw a young, frightened looking girl climbing out of a well where the bones of dead demons were thrown, it is safe to say he acted first, more so specifically with his mouth.<p>

"What the hell?"

The girl's wide blue eyes locked onto his amber ones and widened. Then, despite the fearful look marring her face, her eyes shifted up towards his twitching dog ears and she let out a little noise of amazement. Inuyasha growled and grabbed her arm lifting her out of the well and onto the ground regardless of her cries of pain. He dropped her onto the ground and she grabbed onto her arm, holding the appendage which would surely be bruised.

"You could have been nicer you know! I didn't do anything to you mister!" Kagome fearlessly shouted at the half demon. Inuyasha's eyes widened in astonishment at the girl's attitude, but before he could reply, Kikyo stepped up behind the girl with her arrow notched and aimed at her head.

"Do not move or I will not hesitate to shoot you with my arrow. Tell me girl, I can sense that you are not a demon, but how do you hold such power? I can feel it, a power unlike any other," said Kikyo. Kagome visibly stiffened and her breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha watched as her eyes darted to his then around her in an effort to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Her brows furrowed and she looked as if she could cry, but she took a deep breath and with a strong voice answered Kikyo's questions.

"I don't know. I was just trying to get my cat Buyo from the well house and I tripped and fell into the well. I'm not sure where I am, but I know that I'm not a demon. I don't know what power you're talking about."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched as Kikyo walked to stand in front of the girl.

"Your name girl," demanded Kikyo. Kagome locked eyes with the priestess and watched as she narrowed her eyes in what seemed to be contemplation.

"Higurashi Kagome. Where am I? Who are you people?"

Kikyo did not answer, but studied the girl and finally lowered her bow. Inuyasha stepped forward, his deadly claws ready to attack. Kikyo raised her hand to halt Inuyasha and she sighed softly.

"You are just a girl. Perhaps you are more, but that answer will have to wait. I will have to study this power I can feel coming from you," Kikyo mumbled the last part and watched as the girl sighed in relief. Inuyasha came to stand by the priestess' side and stared down at the girl.

"Come, let's go to the village. Do not try anything girl or I will not hesitate to bind you," said Kikyo. She gave a pointed look to Inuyasha who nodded and grabbed Kagome's arm hoisting her up as they began walking. On the path to the village Inuyasha kept a firm hold on the arm of the girl who had caused such a stir.

Kagome sighed. She could tell today was not going to be her day.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R :)<p> 


	6. Surprise! You've Just Won Something!

**Toxic-Fox-Kumiko:**Hello everyone and a happy late Mardi Gras! (Better later than never) I want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! :D *HUGS*

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing…at all…..*cries*

* * *

><p>Kaede carefully walked back to the village carrying a rather large wicker basket filled with herbs. Her sister, Kikyo, had sent her out to gather extra herbs once she and Inuyasha had started bickering. She was used to it. Every time Inuyasha and Kikyo would get into a spat, Kikyo would send the ten year old Kaede off to fetch herbs or clean or even sometimes check up on a sick villager. But, it never failed that when she returned the two would have made up and were playfully teasing each other.<p>

Imagine the surprise Kaede felt when she returned and found the two with a strange woman.

Kaede stayed back for a minute to observe the strange woman. She looked to be her sister's age and even had some similar features. Kikyo had straight dark brown hair and brown eyes while Kagome had wavy black hair and cerulean eyes. Each was pretty in their own way Kaede thought. The scant outfit the girl wore seemed more out of place than the half demon in the village. A green skirt that came to mid-thigh, a green and white blouse with a bright red ribbon in front, and white socks that came up to her knees with brown loafers. If Kaede had to guess, she would assume the girl was a prostitute or maybe worked in a brothel.

Kikyo turned to look at her sister who had been standing by silently. They locked eyes and Kikyo nodded her head in the direction of the village rather than their hut. The younger girl nodded in understanding, her one visible eye darting to the strange girl one last time before she left.

Kikyo's eyes shifted down to Kagome's and for a tense few minutes they merely stared at one another. Like her sister she assumed that perhaps this girl was a common whore. The trio entered Kikyo and Kaede's shared hut where Kagome finally jerked her arm free of Inuyasha's grasp and crossed her arms to glare at the two.

"Where am I? And who are you people?" Kagome glared angrily at the two. They looked like something out of the history book. Had she landed in a warped cultural festival?

"Where do you think? Japan, duh." Of course the smart reply came from Inuyasha who received a raised eyebrow from Kikyo and a roll of the eyes from Kagome.

"Well I know that much dog boy. What is this place? A historic festival? Are you two paid so well as to treat regular guests as outcasts?"

Kikyo's lips pressed together in a thin line at the insult. How could this girl possess something so powerful that even Kikyo could sense it. Inuyasha let out a growl and flexed his claws menacingly.

"You are in Edo girl. Higurashi Kagome, I can sense the power you hold. You cannot hide yourself from me. Now tell me why you appeared from the well. Are you a fallen Goddess? Or perhaps a disguised nymph? By your dress I would assume you nothing more than a brothel worker," bit out Kikyo. Kagome's mouth fell open at the blatant remark before clicking shut tightly and narrowing her glare even further. Of course Kikyo had not meant to sound as harsh as she did, she just happened to be very blunt and her tone wasn't the lightest at the moment.

"I am most certainly not a prostitute! This is my school uniform!" said Kagome in anger. "I'm not fallen Goddess or nymph either. I'm a human girl. Nothing more and nothing less. Now can you please tell me who you are?"

With an irritated sigh Kikyo answered, "I am this village's miko Kikyo and this is my companion Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgment before his head snapped in the direction of the God tree and he let out a growl.

A pulse of energy and power encased the village and surrounding area. Inuyasha's growl grew in volume and ferocity as the pulsating continued to grow faster and closer. Without warning Kagome let out a pained scream and grabbed her side in pain. She dropped to her knees as Kikyo rushed forward and Inuyasha went between looking at her and to the foreboding presence coming from the forest. As Kagome's pained screamed grew louder and the pulsating grew more intense, all Inuyasha could do was stand and hope that he could handle whatever was coming.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R :D<p> 


End file.
